Felicity Demon
'''Felicity "City" Demon '''is the daughter of the demons. She is spunky, way too sassy, rebellious with a pinch of spice and she is a bit popular around the school. Character Personality Felicity, or City for short, could seem like a total drama queen and a dive but deep inside, once you talk to her for the first or hundredth time, she is a total sweet-heart who loves to have fun. She could be a sassy rebel but she could really be supportive and helpful at times. Even though she is known to skip some classes a few times, she is one of the smartest students at Monster High. She is friendly, kind-hearted and never takes no for an answer when she really wants something. City might seem to be self-centered but she's actually not, it's just that she doesn't have an actual bestie to hang out with besides Ryssa Doll, so she spends her "alone time" thinking about herself and her thoughts, opinions and future. Appearance City has long dark brown hair and light pink skin. Her eyes are emerald green and her dark purple horns aren't quite big. She loves wearing black leather things, precisely jackets with silver and gold chains. Felicity loves wearing boots with heels, not wedges. She doesn't often wear dresses or skirts for her casual outfits, though. Relationships Family A demon couple are Felicity's parents who live in a mansion deep in a dark forest. Andrew Demon is Felicity's older brother who she has a love-hate relationship with but deep inside, the two siblings know that they love each other dearly and never actually get mad at each other for such a long time. Ciara Demon is Felicity's cousin and they have a really close relationship. They often talk about celebrity gossip, magazine quizes and boys but Ciara only attends Monster High for a few months then leave back to her home town back with her parents. Aunt Diana and Oncle Jeremiah are Ciara's parents, also known as Felicity's aunt and oncle. Friends Ryssa Doll and Victoria Vampiri are Felicity's best friends and they get along really well since they all love fashion, talk about boys and magazine quizes. The three share secrets, go out with each other each Friday night to hang out, are together in nearly all the same classes and they have been friends since middle school. Clawdeen Wolf and Draculaura are good friends with Felicity as well. But other than Frankie Stein and Twyla as acquintances, Felicity doesn't consider anyone else has friends with her, even though she is quite popular. Pet Spike is Felicity's pet bull-gargoyle. She adopted him at a pet store when she was eight years old but he was still a little adorable puppy back then. Romance City is single, not interested in anyone at the moment and she is avalible but is hard to get. She has dated before but had break ups and once, one of her previous boyfriends cheated on her and she got depressed for a week but then got over him and had moved on. Outfits Basic Felicity wears a black leather jacket on top of a dark bubblegum pink shirt. Her shorts are purple and her belt is black as well. She also wears long black boots. Quotes TBA Notes *Her birthday is on August 24th. Gallery Felicity Demon.png|Basic (by the fabulicious Hetastuckworts413~) Category:MonsterGirl2002's Original Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Demon